In order to process production fluids from a hydrocarbon well, it is often necessary to separate the various phases, such as liquid and gases. The separation strategies will depend on the type of well and the composition of the production fluids. However, generally speaking there will be sand, water liquid hydrocarbons, and gas hydrocarbons. Small amounts of other components may be present as well but are not considered here.
In fluid streams that are primarily gas, strategies are often used to knock out the liquid from the gas stream. One common apparatus is a horizontal tank that is filled with particulate matter, such as gravel, and that has alternating baffles to increase turbulence and increase the flow path. Referring to FIG. 4, a prior art separator 100 is shown, where a gas stream flows into an inlet 102 of separator 100. Separator 100 includes vertical baffles 104 and is at least partially filled with particulate matter (not shown). Vertical baffles 104 increase the flow path of the gas stream, come into contact with the gas stream, and redirect the gas stream to create turbulence, each of which reduces the amount of moisture in the gas stream. Baffles 104 generally alternate between being open on the top or bottom of separator 100. Fluids are collected at the bottom of the tank and removed via a liquid outlet 106. The gas stream then exits via outlet 108.